Smashers having a Brawl!
by geminiGenius
Summary: RECONTINUED! Alex and Link have been best friends. Alex decides to tag along with him when he goes to the Smash Mansion for the new Super Smash Bros. game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. LinkxOC MarthxOC RoyxOC Rated T for Language!
1. Dreams and Feelings

** .::Smashers Having A Brawl::.**

Alex and Link have been best friends. Alex decides to tag along with him when he goes to the Smash Mansion for the new Super Smash Bros. game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. LinkxOC MarthxOC RoyxOC Rated T for Language! (OCs and Roy are NOT in brawl, ppl!)

**.::Chapter 1::.**

** .::Berry Splash::.**

"Link!" I cried, running over to my best friend, who was sitting on the edge of the lake. "Alex!" he said, smiling. "Hey, you called me and said you needed to tell me something?" I asked. "Yeah, I needed to tell you that I was accepted into Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" he said. "Oh my gosh, that's awesome!" I said, hugging him. "So, when are we going?" I asked. "We?" he asked. "Yeah, we're both going, right?" I asked. "No. You gotta ask the owner of the company and Smash Mansion if you could come." he explained. "Ummm...o-okay..." I studdered. "Alex, I know that voice. You're not upset, are you?" he asked. "No, I just really wanted to go. It's okay." I said, turning away to hide my tears that were coming through my eyes.

** .::Link's PoV::.**

"Alex, it's not a big deal. Just call the owner. I'll dial the number for you." I said. She looked up. Her eyes were a deep red. I knew that this was just because she was so sad that she had been crying. I wiped a few tears from her eyes and hugged her. "Thanks." I heard her whisper. I just nodded and made her look me in the eyes. "Listen. I don't like it when you cry. It hurts me. I want you to promise me that you'll always stay strong. Don't cry as much unless they're tears of joy." I said. She nodded. "Okay." she said. "Good. Now, did you want to call the owner or not?" I asked, smiling. She nodded, smiling back. "Okay. Here, I'll dial the number." I said, taking her cell phone that she had held out for me. "Thanks, Link. I really appreciate it." she said. I nodded. After I dialed the number, I gave her the phone. "Yes, hello, I'm Alex Giruma, and I wanted to know if I could join the Smashers team with my friend Link?" she asked into the phone. "Mhm. Mmmmhm. Okay. Alright. Thank you, good bye." she continued. She hung up the phone. "I got it!" she cried, hugging me. "Oh my gosh, thats so cool!" I said, hugging her back. "Yeah, now we can go together!" she said. I was so happy. I didn't have to be lonely, y'know, the other Smashers barely knew me. We had only been in 2 games together. But, even if she wasn't going to come with me, I would've had Roy and Marth! I had heard that Marth got a part, and Roy just BARELY made it. "I better start packing. I'll see you later, Link!" she said, running off towards her house. I watched her until she was in her house, then I snapped back into reality. Now that I looked at her, she looked very beautiful. I didn't want that face to be bloodied in battle. I didn't want that beautiful, slim, delicate figure scraped. I didn't want that hair dirtied in blood. I had to stop her from going. But I didn't want her to be upset with me. _Hmm, I could just tell her that the game was canceled! _I thought. _No, that wouldn't work because there would probably be a comercial on TV talking about it. Gosh, how the heck am I supposed to get her to stay here?! _I kept on thinking, but to no avail. I just went on home.

**.::Alex's PoV::.**

** XxTHE NEXT MORNINGxX**

_**"Alex...please...just go..." Link said. I was sitting by him as he lay on the ground, his tunic dirty with blood. I cried and cried. "No! I won't leave you!" I shouted. I hugged him. "I...I love you..." I said a bit above a whisper. "I love you...too...good bye, Alex..." he said, his eyes closing, his pulse stopping and my heart breaking. I looked at his dead body and cried. "Link...no...THAT BASTARD GANON HAS GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!" I screamed. **_"WAAAH!" I screamed, sitting up quickly in my bed. "Oh thank goodness it was only a dream. I was so scared." I said, putting my hand over my heart and taking deep breaths. I quickly stood up and got dressed. Today was the day that I was going to the Smash Mansion with Link! I got out my big, purple rolling suit case and began stuffing clothes into it. Then, once that was done, I grabbed a duffle bag and put in some random stuff to keep me occupied while I was there. I grabbed my DS-i, a few video games, my skateboard, my video camera, my laptop and lots of other things. Once all of my things were done, I walked out the front door with my bags in hand and began to skateboard towards Link's house. But I accidentally ended up bumping _**into**_ him. "Whoa!" we both cried, falling to the ground. I was lucky that I had on my helmet and pads, or that would've really hurt. Link didn't seem too hurt, though. I quickly got up and held out a hand for him. He quickly took it. "Hey, I was just going to see you." he said, smiling. "Same." I said, smiling back. "So, shall we go?" he asked, grabbing his skateboard, helmet and pads. I giggled a bit at his choice of words. "Yeah." I said, skating towards the exit of the town. "So, Link, where is the Smash Mansion?" I asked. "Ummm...the Book of Smash says it's in Termina." he said. I stopped. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Link asked, also stopping. "We could just teleport there." I told him. "Oh yeah." he said sheepishly, taking out his ocarina and playing the Song of Soaring. I held onto him as we teleported to Termina Field. Once we were there, I saw the Smash Mansion rising above all of the trees. "Wow..." we both said. We quickly looked at each other and nodded, signaling that we were going to have a race. We quickly began running towards the tower. I quickly cast Farore's Wind, which the Great Fairy had given me for my own adventures. "Cheater!" Link laughed. "You know you can use yours too!" I called, continuing to cast the spell. "Oh yeah! Thanks!" he laughed, also casting the spell. He eventually caught up with me. "Hahaha!" he laughed. I smiled at him and quickly called my horse named Dewdrop. She immediately ran up to me, and I mounted her. I looked back at Link and stuck a tongue out at him. He just smirked and called his horse named Epona, who was MUCH faster than Dewdrop. A few seconds later, Link came whizzing past me. Soon, I caught up with him and we both rode up to the mansion---together, side by side. We smiled to each other and dismounted our horses. He took my hand and we both walked inside. "HELLO MY NAME IS CRAZY HAND WELCOME TO THE SMASH MANSION I HAD TOO MUCH COFFEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" a huge, strange hand screamed. "Ooookay...I think my ears just died." I said. Link laughed at this. "Hello, welcome to the Smash Mansion. I am Master Hand, the owner of the Smash company. And you two are?" another big hand asked. "Hello, I am Alex Giruma and this is my friend Link Blades." I said, motioning to Link. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Link, Alex. Let's go to your rooms." Master Hand said. We nodded and followed the hand upstairs and to our rooms, which were right across from each other. "Alex, your room is Room 639, Link, yours is 649." the hand said. We nodded and both went into our rooms once he gave us our keys. Once in, I noticed a girl about my age, long orange hair, orange fox ears, orange fox tail, a blue tank top, blue skinny jeans and blue sneakers. "Hello." I said. She jumped in surprise, considering she was turned facing the wall and not the door. "Whoa, hi. I'm Karina, your new roomate. But you can just call me Rina." she said, shaking my hand. "I'm Alex, but you can call me Lexi." I said. "Okay. Hey, do you play guitar?" she asked. "Yeah, actually, I do!" I said, grabbing an acoustic guitar out of my duffle bag. It was purple with green hearts on it, representing mine and Link's friendship, since I wear purple and he wears green. "Ooooh, cool, it almost looks like mine!" she said, pulling out an acoustic guitar that was blue with red hearts. "Ooooh, they do look alike!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, you see, the colors represent my friendship with my best friend named Roy. I wear blue all the time and he wears red all the time." she said. My eyes widened. "Same here! Mine represent my friendship with my best friend named Link! I wear purple and he wears green!" I said. "Oh em gee, that is so cool!" she exclaimed. Suddenly another girl walked in with dark brown hair, slightly tan skin, green eyes, gray doggy ears, wearing a pink tank top, blue skinny jeans and pink sneakers. She looked like Victoria Justice with doggy ears. "Hi! I'm Neko, your new room mate!" she exclaimed happily. "Hi, I'm Alex, but you can call me Lexi." I said, shaking her hand. "And I'm Karina, but you can call me Rina." Karina said, also shaking Neko's hand. The teen aged kitsune girl looked over to our guitars. "Omigosh! I have the same guitar!" she exclaimed, pulling out a pink guitar with blue hearts. "Ya see, these colors represent my friendship with Marth. I wear pink, he wears blue." she said. "Thats why we have our colors! I have purple and green because of me and Link, and Rina here has hers because of her and Roy!" I exclaimed. "Omigosh, we're like the three musketeers!" Neko exclaimed. We all jumped around, hugging each other. "Omigosh, y'know what, I just got an idea! I have like 1,000 rupees, so I can buy a drum set!" I exclaimed. "And I have 1,000 rupees, so I can buy a microphone!" Rina exclaimed. "And I got an electric guitar!" Neko exclaimed, taking out a pink electric guitar. "Sweet! We can form a band!" I exclaimed. "Hows about Berry Splash for our band name?" Neko asked. Rina and I nodded eagerly. Soon, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" we all called. "It's Roy, Marth and Link!" I heard 3 boys call. "Come in!" I called. The door opened with a boy with red hair, a boy with blue hair and Link standing there. "Heya Roy!" Karina said smiling. "Hey Marth!" Neko said, smiling. "Hiya Link!" I said, smiling. All three boys waved. "Hey, Alex. Just wanted to see if you're okay. I heard screaming coming from in here." Link said. "Yeah, I'm fine. We just decided to form a band is all!" I said. "Yeah, it's gonna be named Berry Splash!" Karina said. Neko nodded. "I thought of it." she said. "Cool, well, I'll see you later then. Just call me if you need me." Link said, walking back into his room. "Same here." Marth said, walking into the same room Link was in. "Tripple that." Roy said, walking into Link's room. "Cool, well, girls! I guess we gotta put this band stuff on hold, I got something that I want to do first..." I said, taking out my cell phone and calling Link. "Hello?" Link answered. "Hiya Link, it's Alex, I wanted to know if...maybe you wanted to go out for a walk with me?" I asked. "Ummm sure." he responded. "Cool, I'll meet you out front." I said. "Alright, bye." he said. "Bye." I said, hanging up. "Okay, I really wanna ace this so that Link will want to go out with me!" I said, rummaging through some clothes. I quickly found a cute purple tank top with a jean mini skirt. I put them on, brushed my hair, put on some lipstick and quietly walked out of the room. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping a few times, but still managing to get down without hurting myself. I quickly walked through the living room and out of the mansion. I soon found Link standing out front, wearing a green T-shirt, old jeans and some green sneakers. He wasn't wearing his hat. He looked alot better that way. "Hiya Link." I said.

**.::Link's PoV::.**

"Hiya Link." I heard behind me. I turned around to find Alex standing there, looking more beautiful than ever. "Wow, you're actually wearing a skirt?" I asked jokingly. She giggled. "Yes." she said, blushing. I grabbed her hand, and the Triforce on my hand glowed slightly bright. Alex looked down at it. "Hmm?" she asked. "It's just a sign that Zelda or Ganon are near, no biggy." I said. She looked at me. "What?" I asked. "It's nothing." she said. We quickly sat down on a bench. "Ummm...Alex?" I asked. "Y-yes?" she asked. "I wanted to know if maybe...ummm....you would...like..to go out...sometime?" I studdered.

**.::Alex's PoV::.**

"I wanted to know if maybe...ummm....you would...like..to go out...sometime?" Link asked. My eyes widened, and I smiled. "Y-yes, Link." I said. He smiled. "Okay, so wanna go to the Milk Bar after combat practice?" he asked. "Yes, I would like that." I said, my doggy ears slanting down a bit from how much embarrassment was flowing over me. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest and fell to my knees onto the hard cement pavement. "Alex!" I heard Link exclaim before I blacked out.

_**"Alex? Alex? Can you hear me, Lexi?" I heard Zelda's voice ask. "Huh? Princess Zelda?" I asked. "Hello, Alexis." she said. "W-where am I?" I asked, standing up on what looked like a cloud. "You're in a dream world. Listen, I am coming to the Smash Mansion for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but so is Ganondorf! You must tell Link right away, or we might all become his slaves!" she said, tears almost forming in her eyes. "Awwww, crap, not THAT bastardy prick! Yes, Princess, I will tell Link. May I please wake up now?" I asked. "Yes." she said, warping me back to reality.**_ "Uhhhhhhnnngggghhhhh..." I grumbled, opening my eyes slightly. "She's waking up." I heard Link's voice say. I quickly opened my eyes completely to find Link's ocean blue eyes looking into mine. "Hiya Link." I said with a smile. "Alex!" he said, hugging me. "Uhhhh...hey, nice to see you, too?" I said jokingly. "I think I'm gonna go help Karina with finding the right microphone." Neko said, walking out of the room. "Uhhh, Link? What happened?" I asked, sitting up and holding my head in pain. "I dunno. You were just sitting by me on the park bench outside, and then you passed out." he answered. "Ahhh!" I cried in pain as I felt a huge pain in my chest. "Ummm...Alex, I think you need to get some rest." Link said. "What if I don't want to?" I asked, moving my face closer to his. Our noses touched. "Hello, how ya do-WHOA!" I heard Karina scream when she walked into the room. We both pulled away, blushing intensely. "Gah...sorry, did I interrupt something, Lexi?" she asked. "No, 'Rina, it's fine." I said. "Hmm, well, okay...I just wanted to let you know that Samus and Peach made dinner." she said. "OH SWEET! THEY'RE THE BEST COOKS!" Link exclaimed, jumping up and running out the door. I sighed. "Man, I might've passed out today, but it was the best day ever." I said, laying back down. "Hmm? How so?" Karina asked. "Well, I got asked out by the man of my dreams, he was actually wearing some jeans and a green t-shirt and no silly hat when he asked it, and I made 3 new best friends." I said.

**.::CHAPTER ONE END::.**

**Princess Violet: Well, joo like?!**

**Random Hobo: NO I DON'T LIKE! I WANTS FOOD AND MONEY, NOT A STUPID LOVE STORY!**

**Princess Violet: Too bad, Steve! -shoots the hobo named Steve-**

**Xarin: Heheheh, I liked the rock band. Nice.**

**Princess Violet: Thankies, Xarin.**

**Xarin: Mmmhm. -is skewering hobos-**

**Princess Violet: I would like to thank Dea Letum, Princess Jennie O of Hyrule, Keybladeboy, Quintaso, xXAngel with the Scabbed WingsXx, MYH3ART, Kari irl and many more peoples for inspiring me! Thank ya'll, and I will get up the next chapter soon!**

**Xamin: Uhuh, you do that, I'm gonna go shopping with Neko, Alex and Karina. Bye bye, Princess Violet!**

**Princess Violet: Bye, Xamin. Xarin and Xamin are dating just for the record.**

**Xamin and Xarin: ARE NOT!**

**Princess Violet: Indenial bastards...ANYWAYS BUH BYE!!!**


	2. Dates, Fights, and Visits

**.::Dates & Fights::.**

**"Omigosh that dinner was so good..." I said.**

**"Sure was!" Link agreed.**

**"So, do we have combat practice now?" I asked.**

**"Yup." Samus said, walking up to us.**

**"Hiya Samus." I said.**

**"Hi, Alex. Just call me Sam." she said with a smile.**

**"Alright. Well, lead the way, Sam." I said. She nodded and lead us outside. There, everyone else was picking partners to go up against. I saw Ganondorf standing by Bowser, and I froze.**

**"Alex? What's wrong?" Link asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I pointed to Ganondorf.**

**"G-ganon..." I said, fear evident in my voice. Link looked to where I was pointing at and his eyes widened.**

**"Holy crud..." he said.**

**"Link, I kind of forgot to tell you that when I was asleep earlier, Zelda had talked to me telepathically. She said that she was coming here and so was Ganon..." I said, tears almost forming in my eyes. Link looked at me and noticed the tears, so he hugged me.**

**"Remember what I said yesterday? No more crying. It's okay, I can beat him." he said. I nodded.**

**"Okay." I said, wiping a few tears from my eyes.**

**"Good. Now, just wait here, I'll go talk to him." he said, kissing my forehead. I nodded. He quickly walked over to Ganondorf.**

**XxLink's PoVxX**

**"Ganon." I said, looking the evil king in the eye.**

**"Ah, Link, m'boy! How goes it?" he asked, smiling and patting my back.**

**"What are you doing here?!" I growled.**

**"Oh, I just wanted a chance to hang out with my buddy Bowser here!" he said, still smiling.**

**"Hmph. Just don't try anything, I have a girlfriend now that can own anyone, including you." I growled.**

**"Link, I swear, I've changed." he said.**

_**Yeah, right, and my name is Chuck Norris. **_**I thought. "Fine. But I swear, if you harm anyone outside of the game, you WILL be completely killed." I threatened.**

**"I give my word." Ganondorf said.**

**"Fine." I said, walking back over to Alex.**

**"Linky, what happened?" she asked.**

**"Nothing. He said he changed, but I don't buy it. Just be careful around him." I said. She nodded.**

**"Good. Now, lets pick partners. I pick...Captain Falcon." I said, walking over to Captain Falcon.**

**XxAlex's PoVxX**

**"Hmm...well, okay. Toon Link, would you be my partner?" I asked Toon Link. He nodded. "Sure." He said, smiling.**

**"Cool. Okay, lets choose a stage...hmm...Pirate Ship?" I asked. He nodded. **

**"Okay. Get your sword ready, TL! I'm pretty good!" I told him, smirking.**

**"Alrighty!" he said, pulling out his Master Sword. I quickly pulled out my Mistress Sword.**

**"ALRIGHT! 3...2...1...Go!" Master Hand called out. We all began to fight our partners. TL lunged at me. I side stepped, dodging the attack and making TL fall over. I took advantage of this and attacked. He rolled out of the way and got his sword ready. I just barely dodged it by doing a cartwheel. I quickly jumped up onto the crow's nest. TL looked all around. Taking advantage of this, I jumped down and pushed him against the wall, holding my sword to his neck.**

**"I win. Better luck next time!" I said. TL looked at me with a confused look.**

**"How did you beat me?! You're a girl!" he cried. I took offence to this.**

**"Y'know, girls can fight just as well as boys!" I shouted, getting really angry now.**

**"Whoa whoa! Please don't kill me!" TL pleaded. I smirked.**

**"Good." I said, sheathing my sword and walking over to Link, who had just beat Captain Falcon.**

**"I saw you. You were pretty good. You're getting better." he said. I smiled.**

**"Well, I learned from the very best." I said, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed.**

**"Awwwww, thanks." he said, kissing my cheek. I blushed.**

**"Yeah, now, are we going to the Milk Bar or what?" I asked. He nodded.**

**"Lets just warp there. It's faster." he said, pulling me over to him by my waist. I laid my head on his chest. He quickly played the Song of Soaring. We were soon inside a pair of giant wings. I held onto Link as we warped. Once we were in Clock Town, we began walking towards the Milk Bar. I put my arm around his waist and he did the same. I laid my head on his chest again as we continued to walk. Once in the Milk Bar, Link sat down on a chair and pulled me up onto his lap. I blushed.**

**"Hello, welcome to Clock Town's very own Milk Bar. What will it be today?" a waitress asked, walking up to us.**

**"One chocolate Chateau Romani and a pasta, please." I said to the waitress. She nodded.**

**"And for the man?" she asked.**

**"Same for me." Link said. She nodded again.**

**"Your drinks will be here in a moment." she said, walking off and giving the orders to a chef. I laid my head on Link's chest yet again. I don't know why, but it felt right. He put his arms around me and stroked my hair.**

**"Link, what do you wish for the most?" I asked.**

**"To just live a normal life, and spend it with you." he answered.**

**"Really?" I asked, looking up and smiling.**

**"Yes." he said, kissing my forehead. I blushed and laid my head on his chest again.**

**"What do you wish for, Alex?" he asked.**

**"I wish that I could be free. Free to do what I want, to marry who I want, to love who I want. And the person that I want to marry and love is you. But my parents say that since I'm the maiden of light, I must marry someone wealthy. But I don't want to. I'd rather have you, even if you loose all of your rupees." I said. Link smiled.**

**"I love you, too, Alex. I feel the same way towards you." he said, hugging me and rubbing my back. I smiled.**

**"You do?" I asked. He nodded.**

**"Here are your orders." the waitress said, bringing us back our orders.**

**"Thank you." I said. She nodded and walked away.**

**"I love you very much, Link. I always have, and I always will." I said, laying my head back down on his chest. He hugged me and put his head on top of mine. I smiled.**

**"I love you very much, too, Alex." he whispered into my ear. His warm breath felt comfortable. I looked at him.**

**"I need to talk to my parents about this, Link." I said. He nodded.**

**"Alright." he said, kissing my cheek. We ate our food and quickly stood up. I loved him very much. We might've only been like 17 years old, but I did love him truly. He was the best boyfriend that I had ever had. I could tell that our love would only bloom.**

**WHEN BACK AT THE SMASH MANSION (in Alex's room)**

**"Alex...I really do love you." Link said, looking into my eyes. His blue eyes sparkled like the ocean at night. I loved it.**

**"I really do love you, too, Link." I said, moving my face closer. He did the same.**

**"Ello mates!" Neko said, walking into the room. I was getting pretty ticked off about all the interuptions.**

**"What?" I asked her, getting really ticked.**

**"Just came in here to let you know that we got band practice at 5 PM tomorrow!" she said. I rolled my eyes and stood up, marked my calander and then sat back down.**

**"There." I growled.**

**"Ooooh...I get it...sorry. I'll see you two love birds later!" she said, smiling and walking out the door. I sighed and dropped down onto my bed, laying down.**

**"Goddesses, these interruptions are really beginning to tick me off." I said. Link nodded. He quickly laid down beside me and stroked my hair. I just rolled over towards him and dug my face into his chest.**

**"Meh, but we're alone now..." he said. I looked up and moved my face closer to his. He did the same. Soon our lips were pressed together in a kiss, and I put my arms around Link's neck. His hands slid down to my waist, and they stayed there. Soon the kiss turned into a full make out session. After about 5 minutes of this, I had to pull away for air.**

**"Y-your kisses...will always...leave me breathless...with no air..." Link said, panting. Man, I just loved him so much!**

**"Right back...at ya..." I said, also panting. Link chuckled at this. Little did we know that someone was standing in the doorway.**

**"Well, well! Who would've thought that Link would get a girl!" the person said. We looked over to them and what'dya know! It was...**

**"Midna!" Link and I cried.**

**"In the Twili flesh." she said.**


End file.
